Chaos
by FrostedStorm98
Summary: Stry 3- Ichigo experiences parent-hood along with his inner hollow Shiro. Read on to see how they handle it...One-Shot


**Chaos-**

Ichigo Kurasaki was in the living room cradling his two month old son, Kyo Kaien Kurasaki Kuchiki.(A/N: lol I just noticed the initials are K.K.K.K :D)

Many people said that Kyo looked a lot like Ichigo. His son had the same hair style as his father, except his hair was black and had his father's eyes, which were golden.

_'You're going to attract a lot of girls when you grow up.'_ Ichigo thought, looking at his son who had his small fingers around Ichigos index finger.

All of a sudden, Ichigo smelt a horrible aroma. He made a sour face and sniffed a bit, trying to find the source of where it was coming from. He finally came to a conclusion and looked down at his son.

"Ugh. Ew Kyo. Is that you?" Ichigo playfully asked, getting a little disgusted. Ichigo then widened his eyes, realizing Kyo needed a change in diapers.

"Rukia! Rukia! HE POOPED. KYO POOPED! Where are you! Kyo needs a change in dippers. HE POOPED" Ichigo shouted, now getting panicked. By now, he had his arm outstretched as far away as possible from his face and was running around the house like a crazy maniac trying to find his wife.

_'Shit, I forgot she's on a mission!'_ He thought. _'I don't even know where she keeps the diapers!'_

Chigoe frantically looked around the house till he spotted a rag in the kitchen. He got an idea and placed Kyo on the counter. He quickly got a clip and placed it on his nose to protect it from the repulsive smell.

He stared at his giggling son and started undressing his sons' pants. When Ichigo finally opened the diapers, he gaged with disgust and almost vomited... twice! _'How can Rukia handle this?'_ He thought, quickly taking off the diaper from his son and folding it, now throwing it in the trash. Ichigo cleaned Kyo's leftover mess and when he made sure his son was completely clean, Ichigo got the rag and tried forming it into a diaper. He clipped both sides with a stapler, making sure he didn't hurt Kyo and smiled when he was done.

Five minutes later, Kyo was asleep in his room, while Ichigo was watching T.V.

"How was the mission?" Ichigo asked as soon as he heard the door open.

"Easy, I didn't even have to use my Zanpakuto. Just called out some Kidos and bam! They disappeared." Rukia said, giving Ichigo a warm kiss.

"Where's Kyo? I haven't seen him in ages!" Rukia asked now parting from the kiss.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted. "One hour was ages to you? He's upstairs sleeping. I took care of him all by myself."

Rukia smiled and started going upstairs. "I'm sure you did." she sang.

Ichigo went back to watching T.V and five minutes later, he went running out of his house, flash stepping somewhere else.

"ICHIGO! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY KYO HAS A RAG ON HIM AS A DIAPER!" Rukia shouted.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaadd! Come! I'm scared! What's happening to mee!" A five year old Kyo shouted.<p>

Ichigo was in the kitchen, and when he heard Kyo screaming for him, he dropped everything and ran towards him.

As soon as he got to the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. "GAH! Who-who are you?" The orange headed man shouted, becoming panicked.

In the center of the living room, was a pale five year old boy that looked exactly like Kyo except this child had grey hair and yellow eyes. The child averted his yellow eyes to Ichigo and smirked.

"Rukia! Get in here! We have a problem!" Ichigo shouted, keeping a safe distance away from the small child.

"What do you want you idio-" Rukia stopped mid-sentence and stared at the small child. "I-Ichigo, please don't tell me that's..."

Ichigo gulped and nodded.

"But... how?" Rukia asked, also keeping a safe distance from the small hollow.

"He probably inherited it from our hollows." Ichigo explained.

"I know _that_ you idiot but like how?" she screamed.

"Umm well we _did_ do it kind of rough that night.. and um I didn't tell you this before but my hollow side kind of got in the action as well..." Ichigo said, nervously laughing.

"That makes the two of us then." Rukia muttered, blushing madly, not taking her eye out of the child.

Ichigo widened his eyes and then smirked. "Well there you go. That's how he got his hollo- Woah, don't tell me he's-" Ichigo stopped speaking and stepped back.

In front of them, a figure-like-stick started materializing in the hands of the small child-like hollow. When it finished materializing, Rukia and Ichigo gasped.

Right in front of their eyes, was a zanpakuto the size of the five year old child. The pale child smiled and licked his lips with fascination.

"BAN-KAI" the child shouted.

"I'm out. Bye Rukia!" Ichigo said. Rukia was about to stop him when she finally saw what he did.

"What the hell? Why did king send me out here?" Shiro shouted. Rukias eye twitched. _'You're not leaving without me Ichigo!'_ she thought.

"Shiro! Take care of your son!" Rukia hurriedly said, pointing at the pale child.

Shiro looked at her as if saying what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about? He then followed her gaze and widened his eyes. He looked at the child and then at Rukia. "That is _not_ my son! I don't even have grey hair! And I never remembered mating with another hollow."

"Yes it is! And you mated with _my_ hollow, now bye!" with that, Rukia entered her inner world and pushed out her hollow self in the outer world.

"You! Take care of your child." Shiro shouted, spotting the female hollow with grey hair.

The female hollow looked at him and then at the child. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "First of all you stupid snowman, my name is Akira, not _you_! Second of all, that's no child of mine. He obviously looks like you and has _your _eyes!"

"Listen up old lady! That kid obviously has _your_ grey hai-"

"Mum? Dad?" the child-like hollow asked, looking up at the two arguing adults. Shiro and Akira looked down at the child and slightly smiled.

_'That's your kid you idiots! So grow up and take care of him!'_ Ichigo and Rukia scowled, hoping they got the message, and to their relief they did.

_'Fine...'_ both hollows thought.

_'Oh and give him a name. I don't think he has one.'_ Akira heard Rukia say. Akira mentally nodded and then crouched to the child's eye level.

"Hey there... you." The boy looked at the women and smiled. "Um...do you have a name?" she asked. The pale boy shook his head and Akira slightly frowned. She looked up at Shiro for advice and when Shiro caught her need of help, he rolled his eyes and also crouched down next to the boy.

"How about... Kuro?" Shiro asked. Akira thought about it for a while and then nodded.

She looked at the kid and then smiled. "From now on, your name is Kuro and I am your mommy and that is your daddy." Both Shiro and Kuro smirked at each other and Akira noticed they had the same smirk.

Shiro noticed the sword in his sons hand and his eyes widened.

"Kuro! You know that's very dangerous!" Shiro shouted, pointing at the sword.

"But dad I-"

"You should know better than to not hold it like that. You're supposed to hold it with a tighter grip on it. Watch" Shiro said, now taking out his own sword and showing his son the right way to hold it.

Kuro smiled and then nodded. "Like this dad?" Shiro looked at his son and then nodded. "Look mom! Look mom! Dad is teaching me how to fight!" Kuro stated, looking at his mother.

"Yes I see. And when your daddy finishes teaching you how to fight, I'm going teach you some very powerful Kidos that go great against Soul Reapers." Kuros eyes widened with excitement.

"Really mom?" he asked.

Akira grinned and nodded her head. "Yup"

"C'mon prince. You have to be very powerful by the time you decide to take over your masters body." Shiro said. Kuro nodded and started training with his father.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing?'_ Ichigo yelled.

_'What do you mean king? I'm controlling __my__ son like you ordered me too.'_ Shiro simply said, mentally laughing.

_'When my son gets his body back, I will train him three times harder!'_

_'Sure king. We'll just have to wait for them to grow up. A fight for the throne.'_ Shiro suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I know it kind of sucked but eh...<br>Hope you like it though :D**


End file.
